


Human contact

by DiamondsAndIce



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Yes you read that right, bottom!geonhak, i love unexpected bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsAndIce/pseuds/DiamondsAndIce
Summary: “You want me...to fuck you?”orGeonhak is pent up. Hwanwoong is there to help.(Happy 22nd birthday, Kim Geonhak!)





	Human contact

**Author's Note:**

> things that inspired this disaster:  
> 1\. geonhak's clinginess. clingy = my fave. my fave = bottom. hence, clingy = bottom  
> 2\. those 4 hwanhak compilations on yt  
> 3\. some yaoi manga i've read & translated, containing unexpected, muscular bottoms (and sometimes smol tops)  
> 4\. geonhak being ridiculously [ticklish](https://twitter.com/usisgay/status/1152217370053636097?s=20)  
> 5\. geonhak getting embarrassed so easily  
> 6\. my own perverted mind
> 
> a sidenote: this is my first ever smut & my 3rd ever fanfic. it's far from perfect and i struggled a bit (what are words, what are reactions), but i am quite pleased with it  
> enjoy!

“You want me...to fuck you?” 

Hwanwoong was in shock. Was he dreaming? He resisted the urge to pinch his arm. Geonhak stood in front of him, nervousness and embarrassment clear on his face. Pink dusted his cheeks, and he kept worrying at his bottom lip - a bad habit that Keonhee scolded him for many times.

An awkward silence filled the room. Thoughts were racing through Hwanwoong’s head at a hundred miles per hour. Was Geonhak serious? Or was this just a prank? Should he expect Dongju to slam the door open and start laughing hysterically in his face?

If he was honest with himself, the thought that this might just be a joke upset him. You had to be blind not to see how beautiful Kim Geonhak was. From his toned body, to the low tone of his voice, his sparkling eyes or the way he got shy so easily. And Hwanwoong wasn’t blind. Let’s just say there were times when he caught himself staring at those muscular thighs longer than he’d like to admit.

Geonhak finally shifted his gaze from where he’d seemed to find a very fascinating spot on the floor to Hwanwoong’s face. He nodded.

“But why me?” 

Hwanwoong couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Geonhak was asking  _ him _ . Wouldn’t he prefer someone with a bigger build than Hwanwoong, like Youngjo? Or even Dongju?

Geonhak cleared his throat. “Because...it’s my first time. And you're the only one it felt right to ask.” 

Now that he thought about it, Hwanwoong couldn't argue with that. Geonhak and Youngjo had been friends for too long for this, Dongju was just a dongsaeng Geonhak liked to tease and baby, Seoho would probably be too embarrassed to accept and Keonhee would never let his hyung live it down if he tried asking him.

The elder paused, and his face seemed to get redder as he explained, “Besides, I didn’t want to use....a dildo.”

It was all starting to make sense. When Hwanwoong first met him, Geonhak had appeared to be the serious, cold type. But as he got to know him, he was surprised to see how friendly and touchy he actually was. It was as if he  _ craved _ human contact. Either through a backhug, an arm around their shoulders, or hand holding, the rapper always found a way to touch one of the members.

Hwanwoong stepped towards Geonhak, a reassuring smile on his face. He reached out towards him, pulling the rapper’s head to rest it on his shoulder. The position was slightly awkward due to their height difference, but neither of them minded. Hwanwoong rubbed soothing circles into Geonhak’s back while the rapper kept one arm wrapped tightly around his waist and buried his face into Hwanwoong’s neck. Geonhak sighed, the warm puff of air ticklish on the vocalist’s neck.

“Can I kiss you?” The rapper mumbled, barely audible if it weren’t for the fact that he was centimeters away from Hwanwoong’s ear. Instead of answering, Hwanwoong cupped both of Geonhak’s cheeks and gave him a soft peck on the lips. 

“Of course.”

The next thing Hwanwoong felt were Geonhak’s hands on his shoulders and chapped lips from when he’d bitten them crashing against his. He opened his mouth to give the rapper access, Geonhak not wasting any second in sticking his tongue into Hwanwoong’s mouth and licking every part he could reach. The younger nibbled at his tongue, drawing a small guttural moan out of Geonhak.

After a few more moments of lips working against each other, they parted for air, Geonhak’s shaky breath fanning Hwanwoong’s face. He must’ve still been nervous, but he seemed to slowly loosen up under the other’s gentle ministrations.

Hwanwoong’s gaze moved from the bed behind Geonhak back to the man in front of him, when a mischievous idea struck him. He put a hand on Geonhak’s hip and with the other he started caressing his body, starting from the side of his neck, downwards to his chest. Lately he’d been working out more and more - going as far as to pack his weights for their trip to Milan - and Hwanwoong could feel the firm muscle under his hand through the thin material of Geonhak’s grey T-shirt. The vocalist slowly guided the other towards the bed by the hand on his hip, distracting him by fondling his body. Geonhak was surprisingly ticklish, squirming and trying to escape from Hwanwoong’s prying hands. However, the younger was having none of it, tightening his grip on Geonhak’s hip to keep him from running away.

The elder let out a yelp when his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto it. Putting on the most unimpressed face he could muster, he looked over at where Hwanwoong was standing and giggling. “Unbelievable,” Geonhak chuckled, amusement clear in his voice. His attempt at feigning annoyance had failed miserably.

“You love me anyway,” Hwanwoong retorted with a wink. 

A playful twinkle in his eyes, the younger braced himself with one knee between the rapper’s legs and hovered over Geonhak, who felt the bed dip under him. Hwanwoong leaned over, pressing kisses against the other’s jawline, making his way downwards. The smell of soap and deodorant filled his nose. As he reached the juncture between Geonhak’s shoulder and his neck, he started nibbling lightly at the skin there, Geonhak's nails digging into his arm. Hwanwoong’s hand slipped under the rapper’s T-shirt to touch his abs, a particularly ticklish spot making his lips part in a surprised gasp. The younger could feel the muscles tensing under his hand as he bit down on a more sensitive part of Geonhak’s neck. 

“Come on hyung, off with the shirt,” Hwanwoong demanded, getting impatient at the lack of nakedness. He got off Geonhak, just enough to give him space to pull his T-shirt over his head, resuming his ministrations on the newly exposed skin. Peppering kisses over the rapper’s shoulder, he used his other hand to tentatively flick one of Geonhak’s nipples, pleased with the moan it elicited. Encouraged by the reactions, the vocalist pinched one nipple while lapping at the other, rolling his tongue over it. Geonhak’s hands flew to his shoulders, trying to push Hwanwoong off his sensitive chest.

“Please, stop teasing,” Geonhak begged, erection already tenting his shorts.

“Fine. Lose the shorts.” Tired of foreplay, Hwanwoong gestured for the elder to take off the remainder of his clothes, while he scrambled to get rid of his own, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. “Where’s the lube?” 

Geonhak stretched on the bed, reaching out under the pillow to retrieve the requested item, smiling sheepishly as he passed it to Hwanwoong and made himself comfortable, back against the headboard, legs open in invitation.

Hwanwoong moved to stand between Geonhak’s legs, taking a moment to admire the view: strong thighs wide open, neglected cock curving against his belly and pretty pink blush traveling from his face all the way down to his chest. Unable to help himself, Hwanwoong reached out to stroke those thighs he’d fantasized about before. Those same thighs that could support Geonhak with two other people on his back. Those same strong thighs which could probably kill someone. The thought awakened something in Hwanwoong which he didn’t want to think about. That’s what Kim Geonhak did to him.

Waking up from his fantasy, the younger returned to the task at hand. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers, warming it up before carefully sliding one inside Geonhak. “Tell me if it hurts, okay hyung?”

“It won’t. I...did it in the shower earlier,” the rapper admitted, and Hwanwoong stared at him in disbelief at the surprising confession. Geonhak was biting his lip again, looking both embarrassed and impatient for more. Hwanwoong swore his brain stopped functioning for a second, trying to let what he’d heard sink in.

“Let’s try something else, then. Mind getting on all fours?”

Taken aback by the sudden request, Geonhak blinked once in confusion. He had no idea what Hwanwoong was thinking, but he was eager to find out.

The new position made Geonhak feel more vulnerable. He felt exposed and didn’t know what to expect next. Not being able to see Hwanwoong made him anxious, but his heart still raced in anticipation.

Finally, hands started exploring. Thumbs pressed into his shoulders, feather-light touch teasingly went down his toned back, fingers dug into his hips, at last reaching his ass and kneading the muscle there. The rapper whimpered impatiently, pushing back into Hwanwoong's hands.

Lost in the feeling of Hwanwoong's touch, Geonhak yelped in surprise as the other spread his cheeks apart and licked a wet stripe from his balls to his hole. 

“Do that again,” he asked breathlessly, head dropping to rest on his arms.

He swore he could sense Hwanwoong smirking behind him before he felt the vocalist's tongue circling his entrance. Geonhak’s legs almost gave out, the sensation unlike anything he’d ever felt before. And certainly not one he could experience on his own.

Grabbing his hips, the blonde lapped at Geonhak's rim a few more times before dipping his tongue inside. The drag of Hwanwoong's tongue made Geonhak see stars, and his back arched in pleasure. 

"Woong-ie stop, or I'm gonna..." Geonhak was so pent up he was sure a bit too much stimulation could instantly push him over the edge.

The younger didn’t want him to finish before the fun even started, so he complied, pulling back to admire the sight in front of him. Geonhak's rim glistened with saliva, clenching around nothing. It made Hwanwoong's cock ache.

Not resisting the temptation, the vocalist gently blew on the pucker, sending shivers down Geonhak's spine. A long whine escaped his lips, muffled by the mattress. Hwanwoong grinned; exactly the reaction he’d hoped for.

The vocalist retrieved the bottle of lube from where he’d tossed it before and resumed his prepping. Geonhak may have done it himself earlier, but you could never go wrong with too much lube or prepping. Hwanwoong squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and wasted no time in pressing two fingers at once into the rapper and crooking them. Geonhak moaned, fisting the sheets. Hwanwoong slowly thrust his fingers in and out a few times, his other hand rubbing circles into the small of Geonhak’s back to make sure he relaxed completely. He picked up the pace and changed the angle, looking for Geonhak’s sweet spot. A particularly hard thrust earned Hwanwoong a guttural moan from the elder.  _ Bingo.  _ He scissored his fingers once, pulling them apart as far as they could go before taking them out.

“Hyung, do you also keep condoms under your pillow?” Hwanwoong teased, and Geonhak groaned, taking a condom out from the space between mattress and bedframe and handing it to Hwanwoong, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder, knowing he had a dumb grin on his face without having to look.

The vocalist rolled the condom onto his length, adding more lube before finally sliding into Geonhak. Hwanwoong bottomed out and stilled, giving Geonhak time to adjust. He tried to distract him from the discomfort by leaning over and kissing down Geonhak’s spine, stroking his sides, his hips, down his thighs. Hwanwoong could feel the rapper breathing heavily under him and his thighs already trembling from all the teasing he’d endured. 

“You can move,” Geonhak said, voice huskier than usual.

Hwanwoong braced himself with his hands on Geonhak’s hips, sliding almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward. He set up a pace, making sure to angle his thrusts so they hit Geonhak’s prostate every time. Little moans and grunts were coming out of Geonhak’s mouth and Hwanwoong knew he was close.

“I want...to kiss you,” the rapper told him between thrusts. 

Hwanwoong smiled to himself.  _ Why was his hyung so cute _ . His wish was impossible to grant in the position they were in, but Hwanwoong had an idea that could’ve made it work. 

“Get up, then,” the younger of the two said, grabbing one of Geonhak’s arms and pulling him upright so they were both kneeling on the bed, with Geonhak's back facing him. The angle made Hwanwoong’s length sink deeper into Geonhak. Hwanwoong supported him by placing a hand on his belly and guided the rapper's face towards his so we could kiss him. Geonhak raised his hand over his shoulder to touch Hwanwoong’s head, fingers tightening in his hair. The kiss was urgent, hungrier than the one earlier. With more teeth biting at lips and nibbling on tongues instead of curiously exploring. 

As they were both approaching orgasm, Hwanwoong moved his hand to grab Geonhak’s length and stroke once, twice, and Geonhak was coming all over Hwanwoong’s hand and his own stomach. All it took was Geonhak clenching around him for Hwanwoong’s own orgasm to hit him, spilling into the condom as he ground his hips to ride it out.

It took all of Geonhak’s willpower to not slump back against Hwanwoong’s chest and send them both tumbling on the floor. His limbs felt like jelly and drowsiness was already taking over him. Hwanwoong kissed the nape of his neck once before carefully setting him down on the bed.

Hwanwoong quickly discarded the used condom and grabbed a tissue to clean the mess they’d made. After he made sure they were both clean, Hwanwoong climbed back into bed next to Geonhak, who was completely relaxed and satisfied. 

Geonhak shifted closer, cuddling up to Hwanwoong and resting his head on the younger’s shoulder, one arm and one leg swung over Hwanwoong’s body. 

“How are you feeling, hyung?”

“Like I’m floating,” Geonhak mumbled, already starting to drift off to sleep. 

“Was I that good?” Hwanwoong teased, and he felt a jab in his ribs. He giggled. “Come on, I know you liked it. I, for one, would do it again,” the vocalist said, only half joking. 

When no answer or another jab in the ribs came, Hwanwoong looked down to see if Geonhak fell asleep in the middle of the conversation. To his relief, he wasn’t asleep, but he seemed to be contemplating Hwanwoong’s indirect invitation. 

“You really mean it?”   


“Of course,” Hwanwoong said, a reassuring smile on his face. 

“Will you let me top?”

Hwanwoong’s body shook with laughter at Geonhak’s question. 

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me about that last kiss. i looked like a fool trying to measure their height from their knees upward with my fingers using pics. just pretend it worked even with the height difference 
> 
> come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DiamondsAndIce)~


End file.
